Redefined
by LaurierRusee
Summary: No one is to outdo Wade Barrett. No one, and his arrogant attitude, but it all goes tumbling down one night after a match
1. Who is She?

**This story I would like to dedicate to wades wife. If it wasn't for her profile picture, I probably wouldn't have thought of this story so wades wife, this one's for you! Oh and remember Wade's British, so if you could remember his accent and the way he talks that would be awesome and also it you have advice for me to write more Brit like please say so thank you. I own no one in this story except for Adele**

* * *

><p>I had just finished my match against Orton and I was ready to hit the hay when security stopped me.<p>

"Mr. Barrett, we have a little girl who says she urgently needs to speak to you" He said, and I looked at him

"Where's her mum or daddy?" I asked him and he just shrugged, so I sighed and just followed him. When I got there, she stood, staring at me.

"Little girl, where's your parent's?" I asked her, seeing she was all alone

"I ran away, you're my dad and I have nowhere else to go and my mother always talks about you-" I put my hand up and she quit talking

"Sweetheart, I have no children" I explained to her

"Look!" She said and pushed a folded crumpled up piece of paper up to me. I took it and opened it and it was her birth certificate. I was indeed her father, and then it was another paper behind it, a DNA result, claiming she was my daughter.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked her

"Adeline" That name brings back so many memories of hatred, I can't even explain.

"What's your name?" I asked her

"Adele, I'm six" She said, and I handed her the certificates back. Think Barrett, think.

"Come on kid" I reached for her hand, and she flinched, but then she took it

"You don't have to be 'fraid of me love" I told her and walked her to my locker room.

"Wait right here and I'll be back" She nodded and I grabbed my clothes and phone .Bloody hell, I have a kid. I changed very quickly and then I called up a friend of mines.

"Hey, mate. I have a favor to ask you, yeah meet me at the hotel eh?" I waited, thinking he was going to decline

"Yeah, sure" Kennedy was a best mate of mines, back in England, and we moved out the U.K. together.

"Adele, since I still have a couple of shows to do I can't take you home, and I also have to prove you are my daughter. So, we have to head to the hotel" I told her, she was laying on the bench writing in her book she brought in her monkey backpack.

"Okay" She said and began packing her things up. She was so advanced at age 6, it was unbelievable. I grabbed her hand and noticed that her tights were splatted with mud. She had on a skirt with a gaping hole in the side and a shirt that looked too big and a small jacket. I put her in the back seat of my grey hummer and buckled my seat belt. Randy was across from me with his yellow one. I didn't notice him 'till he spoke.

"Night Barrett" He called

"Hey, Orton can I have a word?" I asked and he nodded slowly, cautious of what in the bloody hell I was going to ask.

"How do you take care of a kid?" He asked

"Uh" His brows furred in confusion "What age?" He asked

"Six" I answered

"Well, a lot of things" He said, because I knew he had a daughter, Courtney who often played with Donna.

"Mr. Barrett?" She called out and Randy looked at me

"Who would believe I have a daughter" I mumbled

"Give me a call Barrett, I'll be here for ya man" He said

"Thanks" I nodded and went back and got into the driver's seat.

"You okay, love?" I asked her and she nodded, and I began driving to the hotel. I could just order room service when I got to the hotel. God Blimey! I forgot I was sharing a room with Heath. We reached the hotel and when I looked back, she was sleeping. I got out and went around and unstrapped her.

"No! No!" She must be having a bad dream

"Adele, wake up" I lightly shook her, she opened her eyes wide and then kicked me right in the gut, I doubled over in pain as she ran into the hotel. When I regained myself, I looked in the car and she forgot her monkey backpack. I grabbed that and my bag and headed into the hotel. She was there, talking to the receptionist, and she had a worried look.

"Mr. Barrett, I'm so sorry" I noticed she called me that because she wasn't quite sure on what to call me.

"It's okay love, you left something in the car" She looked like she was about to cry when she realized she didn't have her monkey and I handed it to her.

"Thanks dad" She wrapped her arms around my neck and sniffled, I at first didn't know what to bloody do but I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, the receptionist smiled, and went back to her desk. I talked to the receptionist and we checked in and I held her hand while we walked up to our room. Music was blaring and the guys were lazing around, and I felt her try to hide behind me.

"Mates" I said and Heath turned the music off

"Look who it is!" Gabriel commented, it was only Ezekiel who noticed her

"Who's the kid?" He asked me

"My daughter, anyway why the bloody hell are all of you in my room, besides Carrot top?" He always got aggravated when I called him that

"Mates, this is my daughter Adele" I said and nudged her forward a bit

"Hi" She mumbled, gripping tightly onto her monkey backpack.

"Jackson," Is what I often call him, when I say Ezekiel, I think Amish. I call Justin by his last name too "Gabriel, please get this crap cleaned up. Kennedy is coming by soon, and plus I don't like it all over the floor" I told them and I walked Adele over to my bed. I sat my bag down beside the bed, and then I kneeled to talk to Adele.

"How's about I give you a bath?" I asked her and she looked at me, like she had to think about it

"Okay, but will you come in with me" She said looking behind me at the goofs.

"Of course love. And just to let you know, they won't hurt you, they're just like huge teddy bears" I said and smirked as she smiled

"Hey!" Heath exclaimed. She hopped off the bed and went over to Gabriel.

"Since, my father says I can trust you, could you please watch my monkey?" She asked him, wow, when I was a fellow, I sure didn't have grammar like that.

"Sure Teletub" Gabriel smiled at her, and she began walking to the bathroom. I went in and ran her water; I wanted to know her a little more before the test.

"So Adele, what's your whole name?" I asked her

"Adele Elizabeth Barrett" She answered

"When's your birthday?" I asked her

"November 23" She answered, the tub was half filled bubbles added height. I turned my back as she undressed.

"That's a day before Thanksgiving" I answered, and it was awfully close to Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I know" She mumbled, I heard her get in and wet her hair

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked her as I turned around grabbing the shampoo and setting it on the edge of the tub.

"Wait just a minute love" I said and grabbed her clothes and took them in the room, and they got it cleaned fast.

"Nice to see the floor again. Get these dry-cleaned and I need underclothes for a 6 year old.

"I have clothes in Christian" She yelled and Gabriel oddly looked at the monkey "He's the monkey" Gabriel handed me the monkey and I opened it and got out the spare clothes, we can go shopping later. I took them into the bathroom and sat them on the lid of the toilet and went over to wash her hair. It was past her shoulders and brown just like mines, eyes brown too, just like mines.

"I like to watch wrestling sometimes" I'm not sure if she was aware that I was a wrestler or not

"Really? Who's your favorite?" I asked her and she tapped her chin

"I like Randy Orton, and John Cena. I can only watch a little at a time, and they are the only two I've seen" She answered

"I'm a wrestler" I protested, scrubbing her hair

"Really?" She opened her eager eyes

"Yeah, I'm in a group called The Corre, with the guys in there" I said, pointing with my head to the other room.

"Are they the bad guys or good guys?" She asked me

"We're the assholes who don't know that they want" I said to her, everything was scripted yes, but we were still assholes.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked me

"Red" I told her "What's yours?"

"The color of my eyes. They change you know, grey, dark brown, like now and green" She said, she sounds so smart

"Pet-peeves?" I asked, I half expected her to ask what it mean, but I got a slap in the face

"Self-centered people" She answered and I smiled washing the shampoo out of her hair

"Okay love, wash up and we'll order whatever you want" She smiled and I closed the door behind me and Kennedy was there.

"Kennedy!" I gave him a hug; after all I haven't seen him since a few years ago

"Wade, long time no see buddy" He said to me after he lugged a suitcase in

"Well, where's the kid" He looked around

"She's taking a bath" I said and he nodded

"Well, then let me get a swab of your spit" I rolled my eyes

"Aren't you supposed to say saliva?" I asked him, he just shrugged and I opened my mouth and he swabbed my cheek.

"Dad?" She changed, into some pajamas she brought with her with monkeys on them, I'm guessing her favorite.

"Love, this is Kennedy, Kennedy this is my daughter Adele" I told them and he bent down to her eye level and shook her hand.

"Adele is it sunshine?" He asked and she hesitated, and furred her little brows in confusion and bit her lip while thinking.

"Yes" She said slowly and cautiously, he laughed

"Well, I'm here to take some of your spit" He said, and her eyes got wide and she ran off in the other direction. She ran into the closet and shut the door. I heard her rocking and mumbling. I walked over to the closet, and opened the door and she was in a fetal position rocking herself.

"You're a good girl, you used to be bad and it was just punishment, you're a good girl, you used to be bad and it was just punishment" She repeated over and over to herself

"Love, what's wrong? What was punishment?" I asked and I went to grab her and she screamed, I quickly retracted my hand.

"Adele" I called and she kept rocking and mumbled louder

"He never meant to hurt me! I did something bad! It was my own fault!" She almost shouted

"Adele" I said louder and he said her chant louder

"He never really meant to hurt me! He had to punish me!" She shouted

"Adele!" I yelled and her eyes sprang open and they were filled with so much pain, and sadness and regret, and tear-filled. She jumped in my arms, and I sat down on the floor with her and held her until whenever she decided to calm down.

"Kennedy is just here to swab your cheek so we can really see if you're my daughter so I can really get custody of you" I whispered to her

"Really?" She said into my chest

"Yes, really" I told her

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked

"No, I'll get it done with you" I told her, and she pulled away and wiped her cheeks

"Okay" She opened her mouth as Kennedy swabbed her cheek.

"You okay love?" I asked her

"Uh huh" She said, pushing her hair back

"How bout we get you a hair tie, and pizza" She laid back down on my chest

"Okay" I got up and noticed that the past few minutes, I've been ignoring everyone except Kennedy and Adele.

"Your heard her" I said and Heath dialed room service and walked out of the room with the phone, _suspiciously._ I wanted to know bad about what happened, and I knew it was serious so maybe I'll get her into therapy. I was rubbing her back as I sat on the couch and Kennedy was doing his own little thing on his bloody thing.

"Give it a couple hours" Kennedy added before doing his science-y crap. Then there was a knock at the door and Gabriel had it, and also a thing I couldn't really see. He sat the pizza on the table and I nudged Adele.

"Wake up love, the pizza's here" She slowly crawled off my lap and over to the guys when I heard her gasp. I turned around and there sat a monkey hat. She smiled and picked it up and looked at me.

"Wasn't me love" She looked disappointed for a spilt second. Gabriel pointed to Jackson who pointed to Kennedy who just shrugged. She stood and thought for a minute, Heath. She turned and went over to Heath.

"Thank you" She said and he bent down to her level

"I thought you'd like it bug" He said and she hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back and when she let go of him, she spoke

"I'm not a bug, I'm a human" She said, and heath laughed

"Okay, how bout monkey?" He asked and she put on her thinking face.

"That's much better" She said, holding her monkey hat close. After that we all ate, and everyone just pretty much crashed. Heath on his bed, Gabriel and Jackson on the couch, and me in the recliner with Adele. I was the only one still awake besides Kennedy. I got up and tucked Adele in, in my bed, and I started cleaning up the little mess we made.

"Might as well crash here mate, it's been a long day" I have a signing to do, and after that I think I'll call a lawyer, I don't want to be charged with kidnapping. Then we probably would go shopping and head home for the two weeks. Vince gave me off thank God, but I do have a house show to do two states over and then I'm done. To go to my second hometown and we'll be good. Then I heard Adele whimper. I went over to her and she looked at me.

"Daddy?" She asked

"Yes love?" I asked her

"Could you hold me while I go back to sleep?" She asked me, I smiled

"Sure love" I climbed on the bed and cut the lamp off as she nestled her head against my chest.

"Night daddy" She said

"Goodnight baby doll" I told her and she was soon asleep. I smiled. She was definitely my daughter, from her eyes, to her hair to her personality there was no DNA test needed, but in court they always want bloody truth. I may have only been a father for a few hours, but if what I think is going on, I don't know what I'd do. In 5 hours she made me love her, in 5 hours she made me more adjusted, if you will. In 5 hours, she redefined Wade Barrett.


	2. How's The Kid?

**I'm so happy with the positive reviews and I'm so happy everyone likes it! This is my first Wade Fanfic and I'm having so much fun with it, yes WARNING: CLIFFHANGER! DON'T DARE SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM TO SEE IT EITHER! I KNOW YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! Anyway thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome :D and guys I don't have a beta so all mistakes are completely my fault! SORRY**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Adele was still in my arms, and Gabriel and Kennedy were the only ones awake. I looked over at Kennedy, he smiled and slowly nodded.<p>

"I didn't even need a DNA test to tell that was your daughter. Wade, that's you daughter; here's proof" He held up some funny looking paper, with lines on it which looked like the same pattern and I smiled. It was just a fact of writing proof on paper. I smiled and he grabbed me into a hug.

"She's beautiful man, she really is" He said, packing up his equipment

"Thanks mate" I hugged him again and he was gone. I don't think I would've made it this far without him.

"Wade, you going to the gym or not?" He asked and I looked at the alarm clock.

"Uh, maybe. Do you remember when the signing is?" I asked him, and he shrugged. I got up and checked my phone.

"Shit. Tomorrow and the house show tonight" I mumbled and eased out of the bed, trying not to wake her. I quickly got in and out the shower, seeing I still had to make time with the lawyer. When I got out, I briefly dressed in my wife beater and shorts, and I had to go back into the room to get my shaving cream when I saw Adele, wide awake, sitting on the bed; writing. She didn't notice me, so I just stood and watched as she crinkled her nose, as she wrote. She grunted, as if she was getting frustrated with it, so she blew out a breath and her hair flew askew. I walked over and opened one of my bags, and she noticed me.

"Hi daddy" I smiled, over the last few hours I grew accustomed to her calling me that

"Hello love" She smiled, then she packed away her journal, and came over to hug me.

"Oww" She retracted, and rubbed her cheek "Shave much?" She retorted and I chuckled

"I was just about to" I told her matter of factly, and got up and walked to the bathroom and began putting the shaving cream on. Once it covered my face I started shaving, and about half way through, I felt her come into the room, still dressed in her monkey pajamas. I noticed her in the mirror, just watching me; she didn't say anything just watched. I finished and washed the remains off my face and smacked some aftershave on. When I turned around, I picked up Adele and she hugged me closer

"Better?" I asked her

"Much better!" She stated and smiled. I walked back out and Heath was waking up and Jackson was watching television.

"Adele, hungry?" I asked and she nodded

"Who's riding in my car?" I asked, and Adele went into the bathroom to change.

"Well, I got some business to take care of so I'll meet you guys there" Jackson said, getting up

"Well, it's just Heath and Gabe then" I said as Adele walked back out, zippering up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ugh" Heath groaned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Problem?" I jokingly taunted him

"Yes…you…you're…you just big for no fucking reason! You don't need to go to the gym!" He said and after his rant I shook my head, and he smiled, he couldn't help himself.

"First, watch your mouth, there is a child present, and second it's good to be big" I stated matter of factly. Adele bumped past me shaking her head, going to put her shoes on. Once she was finished, Heath opened the door and went out, Adele next, then Gabriel and lastly me. Walking down the hall and getting out of the elevator, I couldn't help but think about Adele's specific uh, spasms; over the past few hours. What was so wrong about the word spit? Or her flinching when I asked for her hand, her kicking me in my stomach; I would say she has severe personal space issues but it's bigger than that and I hope she knows I plan to find out what the bloody hell it is.

"Uh, Hello? Superman, Lois Lane's dead, come back to fucking Earth" Heath again belted out and I punched his shoulder

"What the fuck was that for?" I punched him again

"Holy shit! You know that shit hurts so damn much right?" Again, I punched him and Gabriel was leaning against the Hummer laughing. Adele also broke a smile.

"Watch you frigging mouth Slater!" Gabriel managed to belt out between laughter

"That's what the fuck, I mean why you kept hitting me?" He asked and I widened my eyes and slowly nodded.

"Damnit I'm _not _slow" He mumbled and I smiled. Gabe got in the back with Adele and Heath got up front. I began driving and it wasn't before long I saw the Denny's sign and through the rear view mirror I saw Adele's eyes wondering over every passing thing through the windows. I smiled and pulled up, and that's when I heard it; a whimper. Gabriel and I whipped our head around at the same time to her; she was looking at a beat-up old pickup truck. She kept edging towards Gabriel, and trying to hurriedly undo her seatbelt, and when she couldn't she started to get frustrated and scared and tears streaked her face. I hopped out of my side and went around to where Gabriel was who was trying to help her with the seatbelt but she kept flapping around everywhere, he jumped down and I got in. I pushed down hard on the button and as soon as she was released, she flew into my arms.

"It's okay love, I'm here" Heath looked at me with sad eyes through the backseat window. I stepped down, stroking her hair, at the biggest attempt to calm her. When I noticed it wasn't working is when I started freaking out. So, she was crying more softly and was in my arms and I took her inside the restaurant, away from the pickup. I slid inside a booth with her still in my arms, she was hiccupping and sniffling. I leaned back with her in my arms.

"Donna, do you really need all that syrup on your pancakes?" The voice sounded familiar

"Yeah, I learned it from the best" The little girl said and I heard someone laugh, then it turned into a scoff.

"John, why'd you let Courtney get all that bacon?" It sounded awful close

"Just let her eat the damn bacon Ran" The voice said, sounding so gullible and a bit of a pushover

"If she eats that she's gonna look like you after Thanksgiving of '04" I laughed

"Wade?" I had to do a half turn since Adele was still in my lap

"Hey"

"Wade, whaddaya know?" John, definitely John.

"So that's the kid, huh?" He asked and I nodded, then something rang in my head. Last night, what she mentioned when I gave her a bath.

"Is your kid a mute or somethin'?" The one I believe Donna asked, and John stared at her, and quickly she felt it

"Donna, that's not nice" He said

"Sorry" She mumbled, still pouring syrup until John snatched it away

"Your hyper enough" He said and sat it on his other side, where Courtney was

"I get it from my dad" She mumbled under her breath

"Adele, you okay?" I whispered and felt her nod on my chest "I have some people who want to meet you" Then I turned to them both and mouthed "You're her favorite wrestlers" John laughed

"Tell them go away" I smiled; when she said go away, she had an accent. My accent.

"But later they won't be here" I protested

"Dad" She dragged out. What can I say, I'm a father now

"Um, guess she just doesn't want to meet Randy Orton" John said

"Yeah, John Cena, maybe she just doesn't" She looked at Gabriel

"Teletub" Gabriel's name for her, she looked and he pointed to Randy and John and she looked, and she smiled. I smiled.

"Hi" She said

"Hey Kiddo" John said

"Is it true I'm your favorite wrestler or is you dad pulling my leg?" Randy asked her and she was so confused.

"You _and_ John Cena" She said

"But I'm your favorite right?" John asked, I laughed. It would always be John

"You both are" She said

"Tell him you like the Viper better" Randy said

"I like you both!" She laughed at having to explain more than once.

"Hey" Donna said and Adele looked over at her

"Hi" Courtney said and waved to her

"HI" Adele said to them

"I'm Donna, this is Court-"

"Courtney" Courtney chimed in

"I'm Adele" She said, then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Wade! Oh my honeybun, How are you?" My mother

"Hello mum" I said "How was the flight?" I asked her

"It was just delightful" She replied, my mother and father remained back home in England when I came here to the U.S.

"So mum, you and Dad get settled in and we have something very important to talk about when we get home" I explained to her

"We? You have a girlfriend? Fiancé what?" My dear English mother

"I'll just see you when we get home" I told her

"Okay, dear. I'll see you later" She said

"Bye mum" I told her and hung up. My mother, boy was she nosy. I looked down at her and realized she was laughing. I smiled.

"So, how's fatherhood goin' for ya?" Randy asked me

"Splendid" I was just a little sarcastic

"What happened so far?" I looked down at her

"How bout we sit in that corner booth?" Randy asked, I got up, Adele still in my arms

"Love, want to sit with your new friends?" I asked, she nodded and I sat her down my Donna, who was closest. The corner booth was first, then the booth Gabe and Heath were in and finally the one with the kids. Randy and I walked over to the booth and sat down; I covered my hands with my face.

"I'm worried" I said

"About what?" Randy asked

"She's been having some episodes, like crazy ones. She snaps at certain words or actions and I've never been truly afraid to be wrong in my life" I told him

"Explain" Randy stated,

"Well" I sighed "She freaked out when Kennedy said that he needed some of her spit; DNA test. When she saw the pickup, she freaked out, really bad and last night she was having a nightmare, when she fell asleep in the car and I tried to pick her up but she kicked me and ran" I explained, he slowly nodded for a while

"Something or someone must tie all those things together then" Randy said slowly. I began thinking. Does someone hit her or make her intimidated? I never noticed that they left, or got up, seeing my back was facing them. Randy and I talked and when I turned around to look at Adele and she was gone. I never bolted up so fast in my life. I looked at Randy and he laughed

"They went outside, we should go" We stood and I realized Heath made Gabe pay the bill. Stupid Heath, Randy and I walked outside and as we said goodbye getting in our cars, I noticed Gabriel sat on the side of the pickup truck, to block her view.

"To the gym!" Heath screamed and I shook my head as Adele laughed. I started up the hummer and we were on our way to the gym. When we got there, I popped the door to the back, and Heath jumped out. Gabriel helped Adele get down and I picked up the gym bags.

"I wanna do what you guys do" She stated, putting her muscles up and smiling

"Hey look, she's got more than you Heath" Gabriel said and Heath glared

"It's okay Carrot top, you can do pushups with me and Christian" She said, settling the straps on her shoulders.

"In that case, we should get you workout clothes" She smiled and I picked her up and carried her in. After about the odds and ins of signing in, I bought some shorts and a t-shirt for Adele, guess what the shirt said (RKO) on the front, and on the back (The Viper's Mini-me) I laughed when she picked it out. I gave her the clothes and waited by the door of the ladies room until she finished when she called for me.

"Daddy?" She called

"Yes love?" I didn't hear anything "Adele?" I asked, and again nothing. This woman, sunshine blonde hair down to her back walked by and I stopped her

"Excuse me, could you go and get my daughter out of the ladies restroom? She went to change" I asked

"Sure" She kind of looked like she worked here with the capris sweatpants and black top with an emblem sewn in. She went in and for a few minutes I thought she got lost too.

"How fucking dare you?" She kicked me in my 'morning glory'. Once Gabriel saw that he ran over

"Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her

"There are bruises all over her!" She said loudly

"What?" A strained I said

"Teletub?" Adele came out and ran into Gabriel's arms. She was crying, her legs were like something I've never seen before, spots, everything spotted.

"I'm sorry! He's not my dad anymore! He is" She pointed to me "Daddy! Please! I'm sorry I never said anything but I didn't want to ruin anything" She was sobbing, puffy cheeks and red eyes, and Gabriel kept her in her arms.

"Heath!" It came out as a snarl; he came over and quickly helped me to my feet

"We're going to the hospital" I left the blonde there and I managed to walk to my car while Heath got their stuff. I sat in the back, Adele on my lap, and I was pissed to no end. Who would hit her? My baby girl? My beautiful, wonderful, talented baby girl with bruises covering her legs. I'm going to find out who did it. And when Wade Barrett wants to know something, I get it. Only now has it gotten to the point where I'll do anything, anything for this little girl. I, She just jumped into my life like she did, she undoubtedly ran away. I, I, I-I- I love her


	3. Taking Back My Daughter

**I'm glad that everyone likes this story and I promise you now, that this will have a very meaningful ending! I'm glad everyone ended up liking this story! So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damn, she kicked hard. I was ordered to sit in the waiting room with Heath and Gabriel, and an icepack on my fellow friends. We've been here for hours and no one has told me anything, and I couldn't get that bloody image out of my mind. Her legs were blue, purple, green and yellow, nothing like I've ever seen. She's just a little girl, who's been battered and beaten for no apparent reason.<p>

"Adele Barrett" As soon as I heard her first name I was up on my feet, which I regretted standing up so fast.

"So, are you her legal guardian?" She asked me

"Since, Yesterday" I told her and she nodded

"Who is her biological mother?" She asked me

"Margaret Ackworth" I said, oh, do I remember her so much more clearly now

"Was she in her care up until yesterday?" She asked and I nodded

"Okay, I have to go and call Mrs. Ackworth; do you have a phone number?" She asked

"No" I told her

"Okay, you can go see your daughter now" I nodded and Gabriel followed me, while Heath lingered to answer any mote of her remaining questions. I walked through the hallways and make a couple turns until I came up to the room 24A.

"Adele?" I peeked my head in and she was lying in the bed, looking lost and out of place.

"I'm sorry" She said, I walked in with Gabriel behind me

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but you have to answer a question for me love" I said and she nodded

"Who hit you?" I asked her and she looked down at her legs through the blanket. She started twisting her thumbs together

"Mommy" She said, I would've never thought Mary to hit children, or to not notice a daughter missing

"Why does she hit you? Is she the only one?" I asked and she looked at me and shook her head no.

"Who else? Adele, you have to tell me sweetheart" I told her

"Teletub, he's right, you have to tell someone" Gabriel told her and she nodded

"Jack" She mumbled

"Who's Jack?" I asked her and she looked at Gabriel who gave her an encouraging nod

"Momma's husband, sometimes he does things that I don't like" She said, Gabriel reached for her hand, and she took his

"Like what?" I asked her

"Sometimes he touches my no no's" I could see she didn't like talking about this, tears formed in her eyes

"Daddy please don't make me talk about this" She said tears in her eyes

"Adele, is that it?" I asked her, and she shook her head no

"Sometimes, he, he" She started to shake really bad, I picked her up and she sat in my lap, with me trying to calm her down. It broke my heart to hear her say that, and learn about that, but it only made me angrier with each passing second.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barrett. We'd like to get your daughter 's statement on the abuse" Two officers entered the room, one with a writing pad. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Adele, you need to tell these nice officers everything you told me" She looked at me with pleading eyes

"Adele, you have too" I told her and she nodded

"Jack and momma put the scars on me, and sometimes when momma wasn't around he would touch my no no's" She said trying to calm her voice so she could get everything out

"Sometimes, he sticks" She emitted a loud cry, and I found my eyes becoming blurry "Things" She breathed quick and heavily, I just rubbed her back, I closed my eyes tightly even though she kept talking

"There. He said it was because I was bad, but, I-I d-didn't d-d-do anything-g" She said and the cops looked upset. Horrified that this was done to a six year old.

"That's all we need" He said unsteady-like "Thank you" With that unsettled tone, they left the room to a horrified Gabriel and a disgusted me, and a crying, helpless Adele.

"I want to go home, to your house" She said, through her cries and tears I felt the heart break in her voice, the pain in her tears and the fear in her cries

"Okay I'll take you home" I said to her, and Gabriel got up and went to talk to the nurse and brought back papers. I didn't realize I had tears streaming down until I saw the wet spots on Adele's gown, Gabriel came back with the forms and I signed them and I held her tightly. Heath got up and walked with us to the door and in the car. I sat in the back and Heath drove, Gabriel next to him I don't understand this at all. But I do understand that I want to do is ring the neck of the man who violated my daughter. Kill those who's made her this fearful, this afraid. The things she's told me made me break to my weakest point, made me lower in defeat and it sickened me that they did this to her. It broke my heart that she as this afraid, this scared and this fearful of men. I held onto her tightly, she was my daughter, she _is _my daughter and now, it is my right to protect her, defend her, and make sure that she's okay. She's here, crying her eyes out, in my arms and I'm getting a little clueless of what to do; so I held her tight too me. My daughter, who looked like me; had my accent at times, and who had my eyes. Who wrote like no body's business, who smiled even though she was dying on the inside, who could trust someone based on their personality in a few hours. My daughter, Adele, who made me love her, who's redefined me in so many ways it's too much to explain. I love her, and she loves me and I'm taking my daughter home.


	4. I Need Help

**I had the extra time and I have no more homework! So, expect something daily! Since this is my second most reviewed story , I am happy with the reviews. Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story :D I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p>Since Heath was the one how mostly stayed at my house, he drove all the way to my house which was about a 6-8 hour drive. Gabriel said he'd get his sister to pick him up, but since my, brief encounter with sunshine girl was really coming back to me; he rode home with me holding Adele.<p>

"How you holding up?" Heath looked in the rear view mirror at me

"Getting there" I said, I didn't realize my voice was low

"You okay mate?" Gabriel asked, whispering to keep from bothering Adele

"Fine" I tasted toxic in my throat, pure bile and it was just horrible. I shot up as soon as I felt it, and I swung open the door and puked everything that was formally in my stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Heath asked, I just nodded, and laid back and closed my eyes. I felt a little dizzy, and I started to think if she worked on her legs a lot. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and I just couldn't stop thinking of her face in that hospital. She was crying, begging and pleading for me not to make her tell the rest of the story, but she had to. I wanted to tell Heath to drop off Gabriel and Adele off so we could go and beat the living shit out of him. Beat him until he's black and blue, bloody, and can't breathe. I can't understand why he would do that, and to a little girl? A six year old? Who would fucking rape and violate a six year old? What type of sick, twisted, demented, pervert would do that? The more I thought about it, the more I thought I should fuck him up. Before I knew it, Heath was nudging me and asking which key to use to open the front door.

"You practically live here, you should know" I teased, before seeing him roll his eyes

"The one with the black grip" I said and he nodded, going through them and then found the right one. Adele was still asleep in Gabriel's arms.

"Wait, Wade, I'll help you down" Heath called to me, fiddling with the lock

"To the left, Slater" Gabriel told him, and it was like Heath never understood

"I'm not stupid" He said and then after a few moments, I heard the door open, he flipped the switch and then ran back grabbed the bags dropped them by the door and came over to me.

"Come on man, you gotta help" I scooted over and swung both legs out, making Heath extremely awkward. I took a step on the foot rest, and a pain shot up my leg. I groaned out in pain. I did the other, and the same thing happened. I repeated and it hurt even worse, it felt as if I was being split in half

"Can you walk?" He asked, I nodded. I took small steps and noticed that if I did that it didn't hurt that bad. Yeah, it only took me about a whole half hour just to get to the front door. I heard the commotion from inside but still, I paced myself.

"Waden Stuart Alexander Barrett" My mother's scolding voice only make my injury more to look forward to, smile.

"Yes mother?" I asked

"Who is that little girl?" She asked me, not noticing the funny way I walked yet

"My daughter" I said, limping up the step and into the house, it seems different, maybe that was because my parents were here, but it definitely felt like home.

"You, you don't have a daughter! And I bloody hell don't want her" She screeched with her high and mighty voice

"Mother, lower your voice, or you'll wake her" I told my mother, limping-like through the doorway, to the kitchen.

"No! I just don't want her!" I turned around and looked at my mother straight in the eye. Keeping my voice, tone and level, I spoke.

"Mother, I really don't give a damn about what you do and do not want. I just spent about 8 hours in a hospital, and you do not want to know what I've endured then. If you are going to yell and scream and throw a bitch fit" This topic _must've _really angered me, to swear about my mother "Then yell about how I haven't grown or why I walk funny, but as long as you stay in my house, I will not hear of one word about her" I limped my way around my mother, hearing her turn to watch me walk away. Every step was like a slice deeper in my leg, after about 12, I was about to quit, and I started cursing myself for having so many stairs. After a few more, I wanted to turn and sit down but was afraid at how it would affect me. I kept walking, trying to subdue the pain and it was starting to work. Gabriel was holding her still.

"Gabe, take her into the other room while I take a bath" He nodded and went in one of the seven guestrooms, yes it is a very big house. It was hard for me to bend down, and over, but when drawing it, it was hot. I stripped my clothes and sat myself down in the hot water, I gripped the edge of the tub, and slowly lowered myself down, relaxing a little bit at the hot water engulfing my body. I also noticed that there was swelling, and I understood at times that was normal, depending on how much force was used. It was like I had Cal Ripken hit me with a baseball bat. I stayed there for a while, just waiting for the swelling to go down a little, or the soreness to ease down. Before I knew it, I was slipping in the water, which now was almost cold, and not hot like at first. My fingers shriveled up and were now wrinkly. I pulled the plug, and lifted myself up, which was now easier because the soreness went down, and the swelling went down slightly. I dried myself off and dressed in pajamas, and all I wanted to do now was go to bed, holding my daughter. I went into the next room, to see, Gabriel, who was barely holding on, with a still asleep Adele. I took her out of his arms, and he laid down and I carried her in my room. I laid her down, and then laid down, next to her, and she squirmed around until her head rested on my chest. I weakly smiled, before I let the sleep indulge me.

*******************************Later that evening****************************************

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked over to my alarm clock which said 8:47 pm. I heard a little laughter from downstairs. I got up, and thank God no swelling, so yes, the sleep paid off. I also found that getting up and down the steps was of more to an ease but still I had a limp at some points. I walked into the kitchen, and say Gabriel and Heath, leaning on the island and Adele on the bar stool in between them. My father was admiring her from away and I found my mother to do the same.

"Hi daddy" She smiled, she's my daughter

"Hello, Love" I said, and made my way over to kiss her forehead

"Sleeping beauty, you're awake" Heath stated, and I shook my head and laughed

"Yeah, I heard you hair from downstairs" I felt a little old geezer come out on that one

"Ha-ha, your old English ass" He mumbled "No, offense Mr. and Mrs. B" He made sure to quickly correct himself and my father laughed.

"Whatever. Adele, what did they feed you?" I asked

"Well, I got bored, and after I woke up, and you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up, so I wrote in my monkey journal a little and then I came down here. And Heath ordered some stuff" She said, I nodded

"Monkey likes French fries" Heath said

"Carrot top likes them too" She said and smiled up at them

"Son, could I, uh talk to you for a minute? Me and your mother?" I nodded and began to little limp into the living room.

"How do you have a daughter?" He asked me

"Do you remember Margaret Acworth? Well, Adele showed up one night after a show and told me. It amazed me she got this far by herself, but then again, we were pretty close to Margaret's house" I said, thinking back to that day

"Why-" My mother started and my father cut him off

"Listen. Why were you at the hospital for such a long time?" My father asked

"Adele….had bruises" I whispered

"Bruises?" My father asked, my mother's eyes grew wide, and I could tell the guilt was starting to set in

"Her mother, and her mother's husband used to abuse her" I whispered, my father sighed and my mother began crying

"I had Kennedy do a DNA test, 99.9% match, but with those eyes you could tell" I said, my father smiled

"That's not all" I said, but then I wondered if it's the right things to tell "She's just been through too much okay?" I told them, and then nodded in understanding.

"Adele, could you come here please?" I asked and I heard one of the guys help her down and her little footsteps and she stopped when she saw my mom crying.

"You told them" She mumbled

"No, come here" I told her and she came over and I sat her on my lap.

"I didn't tell them about anything except the abuse. They're your grandparents and they care about you" I looked at my mother

"Daddy, do I have to tell them? They really care?" She asked, I opened my mouth, to say something but my father's words succeeded

"Of course we care. It wouldn't matter how you were born, but you are my granddaughter and we will love you unconditionally" He said, and smiled

"We will, no matter what" It surprised me that my mother turned things around so quickly

"Daddy, can you tell them? I don't, I don't wanna…say…it…again" She was saying this through gritted teeth, and hot tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"Okay" I kissed her forehead "I think Carrot top needs help in the kitchen" I told her and she nodded, getting down when my mother stopped her.

"Wait" Adele froze where she was

"Yes?" She asked

"Can, can I have a hug?" It surprised me that my mother asked me of a hug. Adele walked over and calmly gave my mother a hug.

"Adele?" My mother asked hopefully

"Yes ma'am?" She asked

"Will you call me grandma from now on?" She asked

"Yes grandma" She said, she smiled, and my mother smiled with us, she was about to turn when she stopped. She turned around to see my father, arms extended and just like my mother, she hugged my father and smiled. She then, left and went back into the kitchen.

"I love her already" He said, and smiled

"Now, for the bad news" I mumbled, and my hands clasped together

"Margaret's husband, Jack violated her" Saying those words physically was like killing me mentally.

"Violated her?" My father asked

"He placed" Deep breath, I pinched the bridge of my nose "Objects inside of…her" I could barely get that sentence out, without breaking down myself.

"Oh God" My mother mumbled, and I nodded

"I have full custody, and now we're waiting the trial. In the hospital, they had to take pictures of her injuries, and the doctors have documented all the internal injuries and I've met with one of the doctors, and they've told me the full extent" I said, I quickly wiped my eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from coming.

"Tell me you'll read the report with me. I know I said a few bad words but right now I need you" I told her and she came over to me and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm with you Wade, I'm with you" She told me, I looked through the kitchen window at Adele, and I could see she was crying too.

"I love you" I mouthed to her, blinked a few times

"I love you too daddy"


	5. Drama is All I'm Getting Nowadays

**This chapter kinda focuses on the dramatical effect of the abuse and it is kind of sad. They describe what happens to Adele, so it does become sad. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>That night, I could hardly sleep and when I woke and checked the mail, it was there. I literally dropped my coffee and it burned my legs.<p>

"Shit" I exclaimed, wiping my legs off, and I sat down and placed the report on the table. They promised that they'd read it with me. I looked on the staircase to find my mother. She smiled, then it faded as she noticed what was on the table.

"It's here" I told her, and she just slowly nodded. I dreaded this day, I had no idea on what she'd told them when I wasn't there and it just hurt worse. I didn't realize my father up at the balcony, and he quietly walked down with my mother and the both of them sat down on either side of me.

"I'm here" I felt my mother's arms wrap around my arm, and she kissed my cheek. I grabbed the envelope with shaky hands. I swallowed, and my throat felt dry; like I was trying to swallow a rock. I pulled out the long white paper. I looked at her name, birthdate mother and father, and then to the injuries.

"I'm not sure I can do this" I said, my father's firm hand clasped my shoulder blade. I breathed and began reading. She had multiple bruises, on her legs, which I've known about, her stomach, a hand print on her back. I felt that bitter taste of bile in my throat, I swallowed, and continued reading. Bruises on her arms and chest, which were fading. She had little cuts all over her back, I gagged. I couldn't imagine it, I tried to catch my breath as this made me sick to my stomach. I didn't see her, because when I filled the tub and she got in only, only her head was sticking out. She has words _cut? _Into her skin, like you write words on paper. Possessive words, like _mines, Property of, worthless._ I slammed it down on the table. Nothing, and I mean nothing is more sick, and perverted and twisted than this. My mother was silently crying, and so was my father, and I was fighting back tears. I decided to keep reading, so just man, up and keep reading. She had a bite mark on her left ear, and now, the more internal injuries. I closed my eyes, just calm down Wade, just calm down. She had vag- down there tearing, bleeding, soreness, I swear to fucking God. Bruising, stretching, I can't

"I can't do this" I told them. He violated her, betrayed her and her mother. She wasn't a mother, not at all and she doesn't fucking deserve her. I fucking hate her.

"Daddy?" The small voice broke through my rage and I couldn't control myself anymore. I broke, I'm supposed to be the strong one, and hold _her_ when she cries, hold _her_ when she feels insecure, hold _her_ when she feels like she's the only one in the world. She came over to me, and hugged me.

"How are you calm and mature after all this?" I asked her

"I tell myself I'm with you now, and it won't happen again" She said, without skipping a beat. I hugged her close.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you too daddy" She said, both my parents are trying to silently wipe their tears away without her noticing.

"It's okay to cry. Sometimes when mommy was away, and it was just him, Jack would sometimes put me in a closet, and when I cried, I felt like I wasn't so alone anymore" She said, I held her tightly

"I have the smartest, most prettiest daughter in the world" I said, she smiled weakly

"I have the most caring daddy in the world" I smiled weakly. My father put away the report and tucked it away in one of the bookshelves against the walls. Gabriel came out of the kitchen, and when Adele saw she smiled.

"I made pancakes" He said to Adele, she smiled at him

"Okay, only if daddy eats some too" She said, and looked at me with those dark brown eyes, I smiled

"I will" I told her, as she got off my lap and made her way into the kitchen

"Oh fuck! Who made pancakes?" Heath's flaming orange hair a wild mess

"Gabe" Adele said, then he saw me and my parent's which made him straighten up the asshole act.

"Okay monkey, go save me a few" He said, making his way down the stairs. I got up wiping my face with my hands, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for ya man" He said, I nodded

"Thanks mate" I said to him. He may act stupid and like an imbecile sometimes, but he really meant well most of the times.

"I think your phone's ringing" My mother said, and when I listened closely, it was I ran upstairs to get it and answered it, without looking.

"Hello?" I asked

"Wade, I called to see how everything was doing with scrunchy munchy?" He asked, I laughed. It was Jackson

"Good, I read the police report from the hospital this morning" I told him

"Really? How'd it go?" He asked, I shook my head

"I made it through, so how's home going?" I asked

"Good, Slater and Justin with you?" He asked

"Yeah, so far Slater's good" I laughed

"Uh huh. Did you talk to a lawyer yet or something?" He asked

"No, he's supposed to call me this week, I saw Orton and Cena the other day" I said

"Really, how they doin'?" He asked

"Good, I met Donna and Courtney too" I told them

"Okay, sounds like the Wadester is doing okay" I shook my head at the name he gave me.

"I gotta go before my sister kills me, talk to you later man" He said

"Alright" I said and hung up. I took off the robe and settled for jeans and a button up. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows. I had my phone in my pocket, until it rang again.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Wade, it's Randy. How's everything with Adele?" He asked

"Good, I uh got the police report today. I got through it" I told him

"Good, good" He said

"Listen, it's kinda awkward, but Donna's been on my ass about Adele. Courtney has too. Since we're kinda halfway through your state, you think we could drop by?" He asked

"Sure, Adele definitely needs friends around her age. Heath is starting not to count" I told him and he laughed

"So, we should be there in a few hours or so" He said, I nodded

"Yeah, okay" I told him, and we soon after hung up. I walked down the stairs and found the living room empty. I walked into the kitchen, and Adele was sitting next to Gabriel at the Island. I went over and sat on the left side of her.

"Hi daddy" She said

"Adele, you remember Courtney and Donna?" I asked her and she nodded, her hair slipping past her shoulders

"Well, they're coming over for a bit" I told her, and she smiled

"I thought I'd be stuck with Carrot top for a while" She said,

"Hey!" Heath took offense

"It's fun hanging with you" I smiled, her accent showed again "But, when you're my only friend, it becomes sad" She said, and I laughed.

"Well, daddy, eat some pancakes. They have chocolate chips in them" She said, I laughed and started eating the pancakes that Gabe made.

"Next time, I wanna help" Adele smiled brightly, then the doorbell rang

"Who's that?" She asked

"Must be Randy and John" I said and got up to answer the door. It was, but Donna was standing there.

"Sup, where's the kid?" She asked

"You mean Adele" Courtney said

"Yeah, whatever" Donna replied

"She's cranky because Uncle John wouldn't give her brownies for breakfast" Courtney said, I nodded in agreement

"No, I'm pissed because it was just a fucking brownie!" She shouted

"What was that?" John's bright orange shirt peeking out from the door of Randy's yellow hummer. She mumbled

"Donna, watch it. You're on thin ice" He said, she grumbled I laughed

"Adele, come here please" I said as the girls walked through the door.

"Hi Courtney, Hi Donna" Adele said and Courtney greeted her with a hug, I smiled, it was good to see her make friends.

"Hey Wade" Randy said, holding a bag with a 'C' on it. John soon came after, shaking his head.

"I swear to God, if your fat ass ate all the pancakes!" We heard, being yelled from the kitchen, I sighed and shook my head, Adele laughed

"Carrot-top, watch your mouth!" She told him

"Sorry, monkey" He said, and continued his ramblings a little quieter.

"Here Court" Randy said, giving her the bag he held.

"Thanks daddy" She said, and quickly unzipped the bag. We left the girls in the living room to play and we went into the kitchen.

"Randy, John this is my mother and father; mum, dad, these are my co-workers" I said, and they politely shook hands. Heath started debating with Gabriel over some calendar, and I listened in a bit.

"All I'm saying is that Ms. January was hotter" Heath declared

"Dude, Ms. December was way hotter" Gabe told him and they spent a good twenty minutes on that conversation. I just shook my head

"How's everything going?" Randy asked, and then I noticed John joined in on the calendar discussion

"Way wrong, Ms. July was the hottest" John said

"Better than this morning" I told him, he leaned forward on his elbows

"What happened?" He asked

"I got the police report from the hospital" I told him, and he slowly nodded

"How bad was it?" He asked

"Pretty bad, I had to keep stopping myself" I told him "She's taking this pretty okay though" I said

"Good, with Courtney, she wouldn't talk when I first met her and look at her now" He said, and then we heard then yelling.

"That's not fair!" It sounded like Courtney

"Is too you big baby" Donna

"Is not! I wanna be Uncle John!" Courtney yelled

"Well, he's not your dad! Randy is!" Donna yelled back, Randy sighed and walked into the living room

"Explain to me why you're yelling in Wade's house" He said

"Well Courtney wanted to be John" Donna said

"And?" Randy asked them, and it was silence before she answered

"But he's my daddy and I wanna be him!" She whined

"Courtney, why don't you be me?" I asked her

"Cuz! Donna thought it'd be funny to break your leg" She yelled "Look" She flailed the crippled action figure around in Randy's face, I laughed

"Did not!" She yelled

"Then explain why John is not broken" I said, and she had a pout on her face

"Cuz, he's him! That's why" She said out of frustration

"Because what?" He put his hand to his ear, saying he couldn't hear her

"Because John didn't lose that match last Monday" She said, and Randy stared at her

"DADDY!" Donna called and John hopped up and ran into the living room

"Randy back off" John said

"Well, tell Donna to stop breaking Court's toys because I lost a match" I said, and he looked at Donna

"Donna, we talked about his last week. Just because Randy is _scheduled _ to lose a match doesn't mean you can break all of Court's toys" John explained to her

"I didn't break all of them , just the Randy ones" She said

"That makes me feel so much better" Randy said sarcastically

"You big lump of dog poop!" She shouted

"Donna!" John yelled at her and my phone started ringing. I left their sight and went on the patio to answer the phone.

"Wade Barrett speaking" I said

"Hello, Mr. Barrett. This is Greg Advocate, of Advocate's Law. I'm calling on behalf of the case between you and Mrs. Ackworth"


	6. Unfuckingbelievable

**Hey Peoples! Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a while, I've been kinda busy with a bunch of things. I set a new goal which is having at lease 2,000 words in each chapter so it takes a few more minutes to write the chapters but I think it's wonderful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I was nervous, I mean who knows what she might want from me.<p>

"Wade, it's not looking good man" He said to me, I shook my head

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Margaret, AKA Mrs. Ackworth and Jack Ackworth want custody of Adele" He said

"THAT'S FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS!" I yelled

"Wade, I know, I know, but listen there's more" He said, he continued to keep reading "It says if they aren't granted custody, Jack's mother Carol, wants her" He said, it made my blood boil; how dare they want her when they've abused and tormented the little girl ever since she was born!

"They must be on some type of fucking super drug because there is no way in hell that they are taking her away from me!" I shouted to him, I heard the door closed and Gabe came out

"Listen, what do you want?" He asked me

"Full custody, no parental visits ever" I said to him "And I want that bastard to rot in hell where he belongs!" I shouted and hung up. I don't mean to be a total prick to him, but I could never stop taking my anger out on other people, that's just the way I was born.

"They're trying to take custody of her?" Gabriel's concerned face "Wade, you're not gonna let that piece of shit take her are you?" He yelled at me

"Gabriel, there is no way in fucking hell are they going to take my daughter away from om me" I told him, and there was no way. I paced back and forth, trying to figure out what I was going to do from this point.

"I just _cannot_ fucking believe her!" I growled, the screen door again

"Daddy?" It was Adele this time, she looked at me and then at Gabriel and saw the pissed off look we both had.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Gabriel

"Yeah Teletub, go back and play" He told her, I was just still apparently in a daze. How dare she, try to take custody of _my_ daughter, the one she abused, the one she made feel like nothing, the one she drove to run away, she and her son of a bitch husband has the fucking audacity.

"Wade, just calm down. You know if they need evidence about you being a good father, _you already got it_!" He told me, I nodded

"I know, I just can't believe that she _wanted_ custody of her! _My _daughter, I just can't fucking believe her!" I said, it made me so angry when I sat and dwelled on the thought.

"Only thing that matters son, is that you know, positively that you're gonna keep her; that's all that matters" I never noticed or heard the glass door slide open like with Gabriel. My father's frame filled the doorway.

"You're right dad" I told him, he smiled and nodded at me. Gabriel stayed with me, and I calmed myself down and went back into the kitchen. Adele and I would need to go shopping for her room, and I could paint it, it could be fun. I leaned on the kitchen island, as Adele came back into the room; I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Everything okay daddy?" She asked me

"Yes, love everything's fine" I told her

"'Kay daddy" She went back off to play with Donna and Courtney and I heard John say something to Donna and she screamed at him.

"That's it Donna, say goodbye to Courtney and Adele; when we get home, you're grounded" John said, he walked into the doorframe

"Wade, we're leaving. Donna's got an attitude" I nodded in understanding

"It's alright man" I said as Randy peeked his head in the door

"Yeah, it's about that time. And Courtney's getting tired" Randy spoke

"Okay, I told them, and I walked them to the door, as Courtney and Donna said their goodbyes to Adele.

"See ya man" John said, and headed out to Randy's truck

"Nice seeing ya Wade; 'member anytime" I nodded, I've never been close to either John or Randy but I respect them and I know that they respect me.

"Bye" I heard Adele's soft voice as she waved to Donna who was already walking away

"See ya" She said grumpily

"Bye Deli" Courtney said and Adele giggled

"Bye Courtney" I looked back to see Adele and Courtney hugging. I smiled; the pair broke apart she ran out to the Hummer where Randy waited for her and when she reached the car Randy waved to me and I waved back. I closed the door and Adele plopped down on the cough

"Wow, I'm tired" She said

"Wait a minute. We still have to get your room painted" I told her

"Today?" Her eyes lit up with excitement, and her posture straightened up

"Yup" I told her, she raced upstairs to change and I went back into the kitchen

"Who's staying here?" I asked, Heath stopped eating

"Going where?" He asked me

"To get paint for Adele's room" I said

"Me and your mother wouldn't mind" My father spoke

"Yeah, they should go. We get to see Teletub all the time" Gabriel said

"Okay" My mother father and I waited, after a few minutes Adele came trotting down the stairs

"Ready!" She called out to me, I smiled and grabbed her hand

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming with us" I said

"Really?" She turned around and looked at me

"Yeah, we wanna get to know our only granddaughter" My mother told her, smiling

"Well, I'm glad you do" I smiled as we all got in my truck and started driving to the paint store. My father was talking Adele's head off but she seemed so interested, I think it was an old fishing story with me and my dad. I noticed that my mother and I were doing the same thing, observing how the pair reacted with each other. Adele smiled and began hopping in her seat, then began thinking and mumbling colors. I smiled, I took the keys and put them in my pocket and my father picked up Adele and she giggled. I helped my mother down and we went into the store.

"Dumplin' you ever think of a color?" My dad asked her

"Well, I don't have a favorite _color_, I have favorite _colors_" She said

"Daddy knows!" She smiled brightly

"I sure do. The color of our eyes: grey, dark brown and green" I recited, she smiled

"I just want the grey and green paint. But, but can we write words on the wall in brown?" She asked me

"Of course we can" I smiled at her.

"Daddy, can you paint?" She asked me

"Uh, I can paint your room. I can't do any designs love, I suck at them" I told her

"M'kay" She said

"What were you thinking of?" I asked her

"Well, silver with those pretty complicated designs" She said

"We're gonna need a painter" I told her and she laughed, and nodded. I got a few cans of the silver paint and then we were out, and everything else would just have to be picked up by the painter. I smiled at Adele as she tried to teach my father a new word; I don't quite know because I wasn't paying attention to her but it was funny. I smiled, this is my daughter, my beautiful daughter; She's just wonderful for it. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, while my mother looked for my Bluetooth piece. It was somewhere in this truck, as she searched through the glove compartment. I pulled over

"Yes, is this the father of Adele Ackworth?" He asked

"Her last name isn't Ackworth, it's Barrett" I corrected him

"Oh, well excuse me. I just called to let you know how much a treat she was for me" I looked over at my mother, I opened my door and slammed it shut

"I don't know who the bloody fuck you think you are, but you have lost your fucking mind calling me and saying something like that to me. If you don't know who I am; I'm Wade fucking Barrett, I'll kill you faster than you can blink. Now rethink that sentence" I shouted into my phone. My veins were standing out against my skin, making me turn red with anger.

"I really liked her, she was so small" He mumbled

"Next time you say any-fucking-thing out of your mouth, that's concerning my daughter; believe me when I say this, I can have your fucking head in my hands in two seconds flat" I hung up on him but it just pissed me off. I got back in the car, my face flushed a bright red; my mother looked at me and I think was afraid to say anything because of the terrible temper that I have. I drove home in silence, ever word that son of a bitch was saying was being repeated in my mind.

"Son, now calm down" He spoke in a tone that was serious, and demanding. Every fucking word, going on and on and repeating itself as if I was saying it out of my own mouth. I just glared at the scene in front of me and tried to focus on my way home; no one in the car said a word. No coughing, whispering or _any_ of the joyful laughter that filled the car like before. It pissed me off to be honest, and I think that Adele notices how I'm becoming angrier and angrier at this. I need something to distract me, something to take me away from this thought.

"So, Grandma wanna learn some American slang?" Adele asked her, thank god for my smart daughter because I can't just keep thinking of what he said. I felt like killing them, finding them, hunting them down and killing them. Calm yourself Barrett, just calm yourself right now; I breathed, and breathed and breathed and it seemed like now it was really getting to me. She's my fucking daughter, why the fuck would anyone do that to a child? A child? A sick pervert, that's who.

"Daddy, what was our favorite ice cream shop back home?" Adele asked me, I made myself try to calm down for her sake.

"Ye Olde Ice Cream Shoppe" I told her, and she giggled

"That's the name?" She asked, trying to get me to calm down, and it seemed to be working

"Yeah, funny right" I said, there was just something about that guy that just made me want to kill him, the main factor: what he was saying about my daughter. And then I began thinking of her wanting full custody, I laughed, she has truly lost her damn mind. It didn't occur to me that my mother, father and Adele was having their own conversation; and as much as I don't intend to I tend to dwell on the past. What's done is done and I hope that her mother just knows that she can't change it; and I will forever hate her for allowing that to happen to my daughter. I don't really know how Adele feels about her mother, because we just never talk about her; maybe we will have to. I just still can't understand how that Margaret, is now the new Margaret, but changes are changes. I pulled up in front of the house and noticed that there were two police cars in front of the door. I doubt Heath or Gabriel called them, I began going through things in my head checking if I broke any laws and so far I don't think so. I stepped out of the car and opened the door when the two policemen came out of my house.

"Waden Stuart Alexander Barrett?" One of the officers asked me

"Yes?" I answered

"You are under arrest, anything you say…" What? I looked over at Adele and she was crying

"Please don't take him away from me, please!" She cried

"I'll be back love, I promise" I promised to take care of my little girl, and I'm standing by it


	7. Doubting

**I'm so sorry that I took so long updating, and I've been busy with other stories and this and a few others sort of got swept under the rug. My muse for this story is kind of going in and out so, I do hope to post more chapters. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p>I know both of them could just feel the anger that radiated from my body. I was pissed; I was sitting in an interrogation room, two of the most annoying cops at the moment, asking about things I have no fucking idea of.<p>

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! I DON'T KNOW" I shouted at them, they were pissing me off; worst of all, I had that fucking bullshitty good cop bad cop routine.

"You listen here young'un" The 'bad cop' supposedly lost his temper with me and the supposedly 'good cop' calmed him down. I thought this shit was only in movies

"Wade, now I've known you for a few years now, so just tell me, is that your voice or not?" Detective Hamlin asked me. I have known the man for quite some time; he actually helped me with transitioning here without my parents.

"Yes, that is my voice-"

"The fucker's guilty" I glared at him

"Alright, alright, finish Wade" He said to me, I looked at him

"Yes, that is my voice but I don't even fucking know who his grandma is. And second, why the hell would I call her home threatening her?" I asked them

"I believe you Wade, I do" Detective Hamlin said, and the other detective threw his hands up

"Can you ask him to leave?" I stared up at Hamlin

"John, go outside while I talk to him" He looked reluctant, but he did what he was asked, I smirked towards him as he grimaced

"Wade, I believe you. You're a good kid. I just need you to give me proof okay? Court needs proof" He said, I slowly nodded

"Well, you can check my credit card statements, and of course the hospital if I 'supposedly' called that early" I offered him, I rubbed my wrist, seeing the brilliant red rings they left me with

"Sorry about that" He said sheepishly

"So, can I go now?" I asked him

"It'll be another hour or so, but after my colleges finish up some paperwork, you'll be ready to go" He said, I nodded and sighed. What is Adele going to think? What are my parents going to think? Even though I didn't do anything, I wonder what's going on now.

"BARRETT" Was yelled through the room, I grimaced at the man; the supposed 'bad cop'. John was his name I think.

"What?" I scowled

"You got a phony call" He singsong, everything about that man made me want to punch him. I got up and followed him to the phone, I picked it up as he looked at me

"Hello?" I answered

"Wade, thank god. Adele's freaking out and we're trying to do all we can to calm her but it's not working" He said

"Put it on speaker so she can hear my voice" I said, then I heard him say something to Adele

"Daddy?" She asked

"Yeah love, it's me. I need you to calm down for me" I told her

"When are you coming home? You can't just leave daddy, because they left too and after they left nothing good happened!" She said, I felt a rip in my heart

"Adele, I'm not leaving. I'm just away, okay don't worry because they just want to help. I didn't do anything bad" I explained to her

"But, you're not here" I could now tell that she was crying, I sighed

"I know, and I'm sorry love. It's just that not everybody is being honest, an hour; I promise you, I'll be home" I told her, she sniffled and I heard shuffling

"You promise?" She asked, her voice was pleading for love.

"I promise, and I'll spend the rest of the day with you. But I need you to calm down and let them help you" I explained to her "Remember how that night you trusted Gabriel with Christian? You don't have to trust them all at once, start with Gabriel" I explained to her. I could hear her soft whine through the phone, I sighed.

"With Gabriel?" She asked

"Yes, with Gabriel. You don't have to trust anyone else but him" I explained to her, I could tell from the silence that she was reluctant to listen to me. Gabriel has more patience than anyone I know, even my parents.

"When are _you_ coming home?" She asked

"In a few hours, I promise but right now I need you to stay calm. And for you to do that you need to trust Gabriel" I explained to her. Whoever set me up is going to pay _dearly_ for this

"Okay, get home soon" Her voice was just full of disappointment, and insecurity

"I will love, I will. I promise" I told her, I could hear her shuffling a little

"Hey" Heath's thick voice came through on the phone "Do you need me to bail you out?" He asked

"No, I'll be released in a few; I'll need you to come and get me" I told him, he gave a simple uh huh

"Do you know the fucker who did this?" He asked, I shrugged

"I mean, I have my clues here and there" I told him

"I could kill that asshole" He mumbled, I laughed

"Me and you both" I answered "I gotta go, I'll see you when you arrive" I told him

"Yeah" I hung up the phone and ignored Officer Fuckoff and walked back to the interrogation room with Detective Hamlin. He was shifting through some papers, and looked up at me as I entered.

"Wade, what's this?" He asked and slid some paper's over to me. I looked down at the papers, which reminded me that I _didn't_ call my credit card company to cancel that lost card.

"I lost a credit card a few days ago" I explained to him

"When, Wade I need a specific date" He ushered

"Uh, Tuesday" I answered him, as I looked more closely at the papers infront of me, I saw that _my_ credit card was used to make some…suspicious purchases.

"Do you have anyone to back you up on that?" He asked, I nodded

"A few of my co-workers saw my uh…reaction to loosing that. Last thing I brought was uh from a novelty shop" I said, trying to remember exactly, I do remember it being a novelty shop because Heath got kicked out for mocking an African language and Gabe slapped him for that. He took the papers and looked over them, realizing the huge gap in the purchases; he sat and stared at the papers and nodded.

"Okay, Wade. You can go wait outside and I'll be out to talk with you" I nodded, I got up and walked pass Cop Dipshit and sat down in the row of chairs. I started thinking of Adele's birthday, which is right round the corner, I wonder what she'd like? I know she liked playing with the action figures that Courtney brought over, something involving Cena and Orton. It did hurt my ego that she's never heard of me before, even if I _am _known as an asshole. I want to get her a therapist too, but I don't know maybe she's too young for that? I don't want her to grow up and have more problems than she should, but maybe it'd help her.

She told me she liked to paint, when I asked her what she painted she said she never knew until she finished it. I laughed and asked her did she ever finish any and she replied with a no. It'd be nice to have an artist in the house, just painting away; somehow she brings the good out in people. I wonder what she was doing right now, probably curled up in a ball on Gabe's lap; scared out of her fucking mind. I mean, now I'm doubting; not her, but myself. I mean would it really be a good idea to have a daughter and I have really no way to take care of her?

I know more than enough that I'm _willing, _but is that enough in the end of the day? Am I going to know what to say when she's upset about the rapes? Or when someone teases her because she prefers solitude? Or when she has nightmares? What will I tell her when she thinks something's wrong with her? How will I tell her that everything is okay, when she _believes_ that it's not? God, I don't know if I'm going to be a good enough father to her; but I'll try. _No, _ I will the best father I can be because I love her; because she's my daughter.


End file.
